going back to where i left my heart
by love-live-and readbooks
Summary: it's been two years since eric daniels left portland now two years later he is back .
1. Chapter 1

A new beginning for us.

It's been two years since I left portland because I fell in love with one of my students I know that I shouldn't have let a relationship ever start but the more I learned about her the more I fell in love so after the camping trip I told her I wanted to be with her we were together for five months after what I heard at her court hearing I couldn't look at my self I started hating my self I was twenty-three years old having a serious realtionship with a sixteen year old, after the christmas break I finally told a fellow teacher about the relationship he told me to tell her parents.

After I told them about us they got real mad her dad said he would call the police but instead he told me to leave portland and don't come back until she was eighteen,so I left without a word to her I quit my job and moved back to minnesota it was hard not to talk to her everyday or be able to help her with her work there was somdays i wanted to risk everything just to see her again but I knew I couldn't do that to her I would tell my self she moved on I went on dates with other girls but never had a serious relationship with anyone ,finally after ten months she turned seventeen i sent her a bunch of stuff my u of m sweatshirt and a letter I had one more year left until I could see her again i started counting down the days after her birthday.

1 year later

Lux's birthday was in three days i was going to spend the weekend in portland, on wednesday I got in my truck and took off the whole trip i kept thinking what is she moved on and never wanted to see me again after i left her I told her that I wouldn't leave her and I did just that what if hated me I almost turned around and went back home but somthing was pulling be back to portland to the girl who had my heart.

It was friday morning when I got to Portland I turned the radio to morning madness it was cate and ryan I wonder if they where still together I went to my old apartment and asked my old roomate if I could crash on his sofa for the weekend, I decided to just drive around I went by the open bar this is where I ment lux that feels like a different lifetime by the time I looked at the clock it was 2:43 school lets out at 3:00 ,I was standing outside of my truck with I saw lux's blonde hair under her knit caps "eric" she walked up to me "what are you doing here?" I can to see the birthday girl happy birthday eeyore "thank you minnesota" what are you doing now? "nothing about to walk home" can I drive you home "is your truck going to run out of gas like the last time?" no i got it fixed after I left she gave me directions to her house "cate and baze got back together" thats good I know you always wanted your family to be together "would you like to see the house?" yes I would.

We walked into the house their was an office to the right and to the left of us was the living room,kitchen and dining room we went upstairs cate and bazes room where to the right the restroom was in front of me and to the left was lux's room and someone else's as I got closer I saw a sign "eric's room" lux who is eric?other then me "we need to talk" about what?


	2. finding out

Remember that one night we spent together welll two months after that I found out I was pregnant I wanted to tell you but cate told me that if you came back before I turned eighteen baze would have had you arrested but eric knows so much about you would you like to meet him? "yes I would we got into lux's car and I looked to the back and I saw a car seat and a booster seat why is there two?" well when cate found out she could have anymore kids and ryan's ex girlfriend was pregnant with his baby so they got divorced but are still great friends then later her and baze got together and they wanted to give a kid a good home cause they saw what foster care does so three months after I had eric they adopted micheal he is six and eric loves him "hey lux who does eric look like?"he looks so much like you when he was first born it made me happy that I had a part of you but it also hurt knowing that you couldn't be there.

eric

We pulled up to a daycare and lux went to get micheal I was waiting for them when my brother will called me I didn't want to tell him about eric I told him the trip was good and that I would call him later,micheal looked more like baze and cate then lux lux got into the car and we drove about three blocks and lux stoped infront of a two story house when ryan came out with a sleeping eric wow he does look like me hey ryan "Hey eric it's nice to see you again" we got into the car when lux said Im glad he has blonde hair like us why "cause both my parents have dark hair and I came out with blonde hair thats why the nurse named me lux it means light" I remeber you telling me that when I was dating paige what made you name him eric? "the moment I saw him he looked just like you" what where you going to name him before you saw him "don't laugh but it was going to be minnesota" reallly lux I would have felt sorry for him " he had to have a werid name to go with this family .

eric cont.

We got to lux's house micheal wanted to watch tv in his parents room while lux took him in there I was putting eric in his bed "im glad you came daddy mommy really missed you so did I" he went back to sleep as I layed him down I saw the picture of me and lux on our first date and one was of him the day he was born I hated that I wasn't around to see that I went into lux's room and I saw her getting something from her closet what are you doing ?" well when I found out that I was pregnant I made this album for you so you could see everything when you came back" thats so sweet I was going threw the album when i saw one of lux jones and tasha what happened with you,jones and tasha ?

i was four months pregnant but not many people knew, me and jones had been datting for two months and one day I stayed with math after school for tutoring I was walking home when I saw jones truck but as I got closer I saw jones and tasha making out after that we broke up and me and tasha stoped being friends and I haven't talked to either one of them since that day" we were kissing when baze walked in "hey eric,lux's can we talk."

lux

We went to his office I know you hate eric but he wants to be with his son and me "i know that lux I want to show you something " we walked out of the house and into the barn he opened it we walked in and saw it had a living room and a kitchen and to the right where two rooms and a restroom what is this? a couple of months ago me andyour mom where talking about you and eric and we realize that your an adult now well you have always been and know we can't stop you and him from being together so we fixed it and yall can move in together happy birthday"thank you so much dad "oh and if eric wants we are hiring at the bar it's his if he wants it oh me your mom and micheal are going on a trip."

eric

I was looking at the pictures when micheal walked in "my old mommy and daddy would hit me but my new mommy and daddy don't do that to me I like them" they like you alot so dose lux and eric "yes I know you take good care of both of them" I don't plan on leaving them anymore,lux wallked into the room what did baze want to tell you? " cate micheal and him" are going on a trip they want us to have family time" the three of us went out to eat i asked her how school was she said the teacher that replaced me got fired shortly after he was have sex at school with some teachers and a couple of students wow what did people say after I left? "that you where having a relationship with a student" so they knew the truth just not with who what did they say when you started showing? " some people though it was you and others thought it was bugs" what did you tell them? that it was bug's and that he left after I told him," the next morning was the happiest i've been in two year lux's was in my arm I could see her tattoo it had eric's name and his date of birth"good morning ,when do you leave?" tonight but i'll try to come down more "stay" where would I stay or where would I work? "come with me ."


End file.
